


MDC and MA

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, F/F, F/M, Its offscreen dont worry, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila cant even get their genders right how rude, M/M, Makeup Maker Marc Anciel, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel is so done, Marc is having violent thoughts about earrings someone stop him, Marc owns a website called "Rainbow Cosmetix", Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette is MCD, Nathaniel calls Marc rainbow, Nathaniel is their Model, Non-Con Groping in chapter 9, ONLY BRIEFLY THO - Freeform, Slow-ish burn, Small Businesses Owners Marc and Marinette, eventually, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Marc and Marinette own the Businesses "Rainbow Cosmetix" and "MCD Designs", makeup and fashion companies respectively. Marc goes by the alias MA and Mari goes by MDC. This kinda takes the back seat for a while, exposing moment will come laterEach chapter will have 2-3 perspectives sometimes 1 if I'm feeling lazy.(Yes I used one of my own prompts https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051308/chapters/64466404)
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 128
Kudos: 615
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Miraculous Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts), [lumigo_akvo9504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumigo_akvo9504/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051308) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid). 



Lila scrolled through her social media accounts, looking for an interesting topic she could tell her sheep about tomorrow when she came across an article that was currently on #1 trending spot.

Inspecting it closer she saw it was written for that good-for-nothing Ladyblogger. Alya would probably expect her ‘bff’ to have read the article so reluctantly, Lila clicked on the link and prepared herself for another rant about how amazing Ladybitch and the Mangy Cat were.

She was surprised however to see that the article was not about the wannabe heroes but instead about two upstarts taking the world of fashion by storm. The article went into detail about the new websites ‘MDC Designs’ and ‘Rainbow Cosmeticx’ that were apparently giving big name brands like Gabriel and Sephora a run for their money. But the part that was causing the most drama was the fact that _both_ websites were run by two kids, more specifically kids her age.

Lila chuckled, she had a new story to spin.

* * *

Marc was right where Nathaniel thought he would be, hunched over his desk with his shipping equipment scattered around. Luckily this time he had finished packaging before falling asleep so he hadn’t crushed any makeup under him _this time_.

Carefully scooping up his boyfriend Nathaniel walked over to Marc’s bed, placing his unconscious body upon the mattress and slowly sliding in next to him. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist as the ravenette nestled deeper into his embrace.

Marinette and Marc had been working non-stop for the past week working on a new Fall line of makeup and clothes for their online shop. It had gotten to the point that Nathaniel had to force Marc to agree to a hiatus on their comic so he didn’t work himself to death. Luckily it only took a few kisses up his throat before Marc was willing - if not eager - to find a stopping point in his work.

Dragging Marinette away from her work was a whole other can of worms including but not limited to bribery, empty threats, failed manipulation, and a shit-ton of begging that usually led to Nathaniel going to get her fifth coffee of the night at one in the morning as she worked another three hours. How he kept getting tricked into doing so Nath has no idea.

Nathaniel pressed gentle kisses on Marc’s face until he too was lulled to sleep by the steady beats of his muses heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me guess she’s claiming to know Beyonce?”

A loud alarm snapped Marinette out of her concentration. _Had she really worked that long again_? Turning away from her sewing machine Marinette slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, the loud crunch it made alerting her to the fact she would have to buy a replacement.

“Dammit that’s the fifth one this week.” Marinette groaned as she forced herself out of the chair, wincing as her joints popped and cracked.

A ping from her phone distracted Marinette from her task of wrestling her shirt on. Squinting at the bright screen she saw it was a notification from the Ladyblog.

Praying to whatever god there was in the sky that it wasn’t another akuma attack Marinette clicked on the notification. Luckily the world was on her side for once, instead of taking her to the “Report” section of the blog that sent out alarms when akumas were spotted; Marinette found herself at the “Miscellaneous Interviews” where Alya kept interviews of famous content creators and her theories videos about the miraculous, she even had a few interviews of past Akuma victims.

Unfortunately the new video was not an interview with a star or even an entertaining theory on who some of the past miraculous holders might be, nope it was a interview labeled ‘MY BFF KNOWS MDC AND MA’ with a picture of Lila Fucking Rossi in the thumbnail, Marinette takes it back she would rather have an akuma attack today.

* * *

Marc was going to lose it. If he had to listen to sausage head talk about how she is ‘MA’s bff’ and how ‘she told me she was going to make a lip kit just for my date with MDC’ one more fucking time he was going to march over there and gouge her eyes out with her cheap hoop earrings. 

“Hey Rainbow, what's got you worked up.” Ah thank the heavens, a distraction. Marc smiled slightly “Eh, just Rossi being Rossi.” 

Nathaniel chuckled “Let me guess she’s claiming to know Beyoncé?” 

“Close but no, she’s claiming to know MA and MDC.” Nathaniel winced “Oh no that's not the best part, she says MA is a girl and little miss perfect is apparently going on a date with MDC.” 

Nathaniel’s loud booming laugh rang through the courtyard as he clutched his sides. Luckily no-one turned in their direction in search of its source, most looked towards Kim who - as luck would have it - was in the middle of laughing his ass off at something Alix had said.

The bell rang loudly disrupting the gaggle of students as they trotted off to their homeroom. Marc pressed a chaste kiss to Nathaniel’s lips before running to get to Ms. Mendeleev’s room before she could close the door on him, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel likes going unnoticed in class. Sure there are sometimes downsides, like when Mdme. Bustier forgets to give him a permission slip for a field trip or when the class left him at the zoo. But it was a good thing when it came to watching Mari’s back, due to his spot in the back he can see almost everything going on in the classroom without anyone seeing what he is doing. The only one who could even try is Lila, and she doesn’t even acknowledge his existence unless she wants something from him.

When Nathaniel walked in class the first thing he heard was Lila, she had apparently decided to continue her story about her ‘bff’ MA and her ‘boyfriend’ MDC and all the glamorous gifts they had showered her in over the weekend. 

Nathaniel exchanged an exasperated look with Juleka and Rose who were looking at their classmates in disbelief, _do they really believe this_?

Unfortunately Max and Chloe seemed to be the only ones doubting Lila and they unfortunately didn’t pay attention to Nathaniel’s attempts to strike up a conversation, so the redhead was left with nothing to do other than sit in the back and hope that Rossi wouldn’t try to tell him lies about his boyfriend.

Fortunately whoever was up there playing darts to decide how bad is the day gonna be hit 'near miss', because the moment he sat down the last bell rang; signifying the start of class. Less fortunately Lila ignored the bell and turned to him to talk all about her ‘bff MA’ and the amazing date MDC was going to take her on, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Lila’s day was going great so far. Her little story got her entire classes undivided attention as they practically _worshiped_ the ground she stood on. All of the girls wanted to know the details of her date with MDC and all the guys wanted her to introduce MA to them. 

The best part of the day was the bluebelled bitch didn’t even bother to show up, with Agreste being too spineless to stand up for himself there was no one who could get in her way. 

Suddenly an idea struck her, sniffing as she looked at her phone she waited. “Aw Lila, what's wrong?” Mylenne was the first to notice her expression, perfect.

“Oh, no it’s nothing girls.” first make them worry “Come on now you have to tell us” then draw it out “I couldn’t say, I wouldn’t want to get Marinette in trouble, oh no I’ve said too much already!” ‘slip up’

“WHAT!” bingo. “What did that little punk do this time!?”

Conjuring up more tears Lila shook as she stuttered out a reply in her pathetic-est voice “O-oh, A-alya it-s f-ine. I-it t-takes mo-re t-t-than a few hu-urtful me-sages t-t-to ma-make me-e cr-cry-y.”

The girls were instantly all over her, smothering her in hugs all while promising to get ‘revenge’ on maribrat. Internally Lila smirked, all according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

When Marinette didn’t show up to lunch Marc was understandably worried. He had asked some of her classmates where she was but nooone had seen her all day. He had called her phone over a dozen times but they all went to voicemail.

After school let out Marc made a mad dash to the exit, pushing past a bunch of freshmen and bowling them over; leaving Nathaniel to apologise for him.

Luckily the bakery wasn’t too far from school, otherwise Marc might’ve gotten hit from the amount of ‘no walk’ lights he would run through.

Rushing past Auntie Sabine with the barest of hellos, Marc slammed open the hatch to Marinette’s room “MARINETTE YOU BETTER HAVE 3 REASONS WHY YOU LEFT ME AND NATH AT SCHOOL ALONE OR SO HELP ME GO-”

Marc’s mouth clicked shut when he saw Luka fucking Couffine pinning his cousin to the ground. You know what maybe Marc should go back and properly greet Auntie Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'm working on my Halloween fic rn 😔😔


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, mentioned smut I guess

Marinette was not by any means having a good day, and she was 70% sure it was that fucking interviews fault. First her doors got jammed, then the hatch clamped down on her foot so hard she heard a snap, then Luka came to help and it got 10 times worse.

After making sure there was no break or fracture he slipped on a loose sleeve of paper, tumbled into her and sent them both crashing to the ground, fortunately they managed NOT to bang their skulls together. Unfortunately Marc opened the hatch at that exact moment, then promptly slammed it shut.

That was how Marinette got where she was currently, chasing her idiot cousin through the house before he could even  _ think _ about telling Papa. They found themselves forgetting about the moments prior, running around corners giggling like little kids with Nathaniel and Luka following close behind to ensure no one cracked their skull open.

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks, Marc stopping with her when he noticed her growing horror. It dawned on both of them at once “THE DEADLINE”

Marinette sprinted back up stairs as fast as she could, launching herself into her chair; Luka following her and sitting on the bed. “Can I ask what you’re doing?”

“Me and Marc agreed that we would put up the newest line on the weekend so I have 3 days to make the design for, gather the materials, sew, AND model 2 outfits.” Marinette fumbled around her desk for her pen, when she found it Luka carefully pulled it from her hands.

At her sound of confusion Luka sighed and set the pen down “Mari you have been working non-stop for a whole month, not even counting the work you did on it  _ last _ season. You put off five dates with me to overwork yourself for 10 days in a row.”

Marinette stumbled over apologies, she felt terrible  _ had she really been ignoring Luka _ ? But the guitarist chuckled “It's ok I know this is important to you. But if you  _ really _ wanna make it up to me I have some  _ ideas _ ”

“Come over here and rock my world Mr. Rockstar”

* * *

The second he heard that god-awful sentence Nathaniel noped out of the bakery as fast as he could, dragging a confused Marc away from an exasperated M. Cheng who muttered about laundry.

He ran and ran and ran, not stopping till they were in front of his house. Ignoring Marc’s questions Nathaniel pulled him upstairs, shoving him on the bed.

“Oh ok we’re doing this now” Nathaniel smiled down at his love, “Only if you want me to Mon chef-d'œuvre*.” 

Nathaniel chuckled at the red hue Marc’s face turned into “And here I thought I was the tomato in this relationship.” 

The ravenette sputtered “Ah, no, thats,” the redhead laughed “Shut up and fuck me you asshole.”

“With pleasure Mon étoile~*” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My masterpiece
> 
> *My Star


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scream you scream, noone's getting icecream

Marinette and Marc were both staring at each other. It was only 6 and they were both already glaring at eachother like the other killed a cat. 

Rose took a sip of her black coffee, handing Juleka her Pumpkin Spice Mocha. They watched the cousins examine each other closely before they both yelled out - in broad daylight - at the ass crack of dawn “YOU GOT LAID!”. Dumbasses, the both of them.

People nearby turned to the ravenette cousins who flushed at a mixture of both the sudden attention and the accusation itself. Juleka turned to her brother, shooting him an exasperated look while gesturing to the necklace of kiss marks Marinette wore that were barely hidden behind a rushed layer of concealer. At least Nathaniel had been discreet. His response of gesturing to the baker’s girl with his signature ‘you would do it to’ look had Juleka - begrudgingly - cease her glaring.

Dragging the flustered cousins away from the bakery, hoping no one had recorded the interaction . The group walked down to the kosher restaurant nearby, where they would pick up with Nathaniel. He had been working overtime at the restaurant while waiting for Marc to finish his work, so he was in dire need of a break.

Luckily Ms. Kurtzberg - the owner of the restaurant - agreed with them and went to the back in order to grab her son. Now Juleka likes girls just as much as her brother, but even she could admit Nath absolutely _rocked_ the waiter outfit. And if Marc’s blush said so Juleka would have to say Marc wholeheartedly agrees with the new uniform.

“Ice-cream time?” Nathaniel had a mischievous smile when he was finished changing. He was holding up his wallet “I just got tipped big time from some girl who thought if she paid me enough I would randomly proclaim my love to her.”

The entire group laughed, sans Marc who was clinging to Nathaniel’s arm. The redhead looked down at him when he got his laughter under control, “Aww is someone jealous?” Marc didn’t answer, but his pout made it blatantly clear what the answer was.

Rose sighed, and here she thought _she_ was whipped. “These idiots are more in love then _we_ are and that's saying something.” Juleka giggled at her remark, a tinkling - almost bell like - sound. A blush creeped up the blonde’s face, fuck she is so in love.

The words “Hey, Rose” Snapped her to attention, “we dont have time for your gay panic we got to get to Andre’s, he’s at the park today we gotta hurry!”  
  


* * *

  
Juleka watched the blonde’s eyes light up at the mention of Andre’s. Quickly securing her pure around her shoulder Rose took off like a bullet, rushing towards the park. Now one would think - that with her tiny legs Rose would be slow, everyone who thinks this has _never_ seen a pink bullet zooming through the streets at the promise of ice cream.

Juleka giggled as they ran through the streets, boisterous laughter echoing against the shops. As they neared the park their run slowed to a walk as they caught their breaths.

And then Juleka heard a sickly sweet voice.

“Yes MDC is going to take me to _Jules Verne_ on our date, isn’t he _so_ romantic.”

Instantly the joy was sapped from the group, once cheery smiles turned to annoyed scowls as they listened to the she-devil tell horrendous lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that all my other fics have like less than 10 bookmarks and subscriptions
> 
> Whereas this one has 101 subscriptions and 65 bookmarks.
> 
> What the fuck are yall that thirsty for Lila salt?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some plot

Marc stomped into his room and threw himself onto his bed. Seeing Lila put a _major_ damper on their general mood, that got worse when Alya started to chew Marinette about texts she had supposedly sent to Lila over the weekend.

Now Marc admired Alya’s determination to defend her friends, but he got a headache just about every damn time she opened her mouth nowadays.

She yelled at them for things they didn’t do, and never let them see the texts Marinette had supposedly sent; claiming ‘she knows what she did’. 

To make matters worse, the majority of the others glared at him with such hatred that he thought he would vanish on the spot. Part of him wanted to know what lie Rossi had spun, but another - much more sensible - side knew that whatever the lie was he would be better off not knowing.

Marc’s phone rang from the bedside table, part of him didn’t want to answer it. He glanced at the caller ID, oh well now he _has_ to answer.

“Hey Babe”

“Hey”  
  
“Sooo I know the outing was kinda ruined”  
  
Marc let out a sound that sounded like a hybrid between a snort and a scof “That, my dear, is the understatement of the decade.”

Nathaniel chuckled on the other side of the line, “Yes, yes, I am but a fool. But me and Mari are playing Mecha Strike 3 with Luka at my place, wanna come over?”

“Is that even a question? Get a remote for me, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“See you then *Mon étoile~”  
  


* * *

  
Marinette has decided that Agreste can take his advice and shove it. The high road is a shitty place and Mari wanted out.

So, being the reasonable person she was she set a trap. An ad posted on her website, talking about a Q&A that she and ‘MA’ planned on doing, including an email that people could submit their questions to. 

It took a while to sort through the _pile_ of emails, but she found it.

The question that would destroy one lying fox. 

And unfortunately for one liar simply answering the questions would bring her queendom crashing down on her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: My star
> 
> This is the last of the chapters I had pre-written, the rest of the fic will be slow updates please be patient with me and if you like my work go ceck out my other fics while you wait :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q&A!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second I tell yall that my modivation is gone it comes at me like a sledge hammer damn,
> 
> (I will delete the previous chapter)
> 
> (When there are quotation marks ('these') around MDC and MA in Alya's perspective it means she got them wrong and 'MDC' is actually MA and 'MA' is actually MDC sorry if its confusing)

The second ‘MA and MDC Q&A Livestream!’ popped up on Alya’s computer she clicked on it. She had submitted several hundred emails in determination to get all the answers she wanted, it was sure to at least double the traffic on her blog!

The first thing she noticed was - sadly - MA and MDC had _not_ done a face reveal like she had hoped but instead had small little chibi doodles, one wearing a set of overalls and the other what looked like a school uniform.

They were excitedly greeting everyone on the stream, “Hello everyone! Welcome to our Q&A!!!” The chibi with overalls spoke, they had a high voice meaning it must be MA, _does that mean MDC is a cross-dresser? She better write that down._

“This is our first Live Stream so there may be some technical difficulties, we apologies in advance if the stream suddenly cuts out,” Instantly the chat was full of newbies spamming ‘its ok’ and ‘not to worry’, when in reality they shouldn’t be _having_ streams if they don't know how to; Alya would be more than happy to help them out by offering to post it on her blog instead, when she said this MDC had the audacity to ignore her! His girlfriend’s bestie!

Then a box of text appeared on the screen.

“This was one of the answers we received for our Q&A poll!” ‘MA’ chirped “ ‘Sin_A_Bon’ wants to know where we got the idea for our companies. Good question Sin! Well we both have always had a fondness of fashion when we were little, we used to argue over who would make the best clothes!” The chibi’s hid their mouths as the designers stifled giggles “Until we found out about makeup, then the ‘battles’ stopped and we started designing as many clothing lines for every occasion.”

Another bubble of text appeared “Ok so ‘HidingInABox’ - nice name by the way - is curious about any struggles we have faced at having a store when we’re so young.” ‘MDC’ hummed in thought before responding “I personally haven’t had many issues, because I have a large support system and the fact that my lover helps me sometimes when they’re available, how about you?” Alya gasped, Lila had been helping them and she didn’t tell her?

“I’ve had some issues with people not taking me seriously, but it really has more to do with how short I am then my age really. So not any age issues but definitely some struggles.” ‘MA’ chirped  
  


* * *

  
Marc was having fun with all the questions, so much fun that he almost forgot why they did this Q&A at all - key word - _almost_. Marinette turned her screen towards him, showing the question she had been so excited about all day; the question that would make Rossi - hopefully - stop spreading lies about them.

Reading the email Marc internally cringed, he personally had deleted about 10 other emails from that specific email address and Nathaniel had deleted another 5 when he was asleep. But if this was really how Mari wanted to take down the Fox then he’d have to suck it up.

“Ok so it seems someone didn’t get the memo of only one email per email address, _but_ sense we are oh-so-nice we’ll let this one slide. ‘Alibi_Apple’ has several questions, let's read them off shall we?” He used his best announcer voice to intrigue the viewers, ‘Hi there MA and MDC’ hello to you to ‘I just came here from the lady blog and I have a few questions’ well obviously that place might be organized but they cannot get their facts straight to save their lives.” He grumbled the last part to himself, the mic only just picking up on it.

Ignoring the person in them comments - who is most likely Alya - spamming about how he was wrong and the LadyBlog was amazing, Marc carried on “‘First of all what do MDC and MA stand for?’ good question Apple - can I call you that? - MDC and MA are actually our initials, as you all know we aren’t revealing our names until we are legal adults - all questions asking this _will_ be ignored.” After watching the comments fill with affirmations and answering a few questions about the rules Marc continued picking questions to answer from the long email - seriously who wrote a 20,000 word _essay_ filled with Q&A questions?

Ah here is a good one “‘What are your actual genders, Lila has a bit of an accent so I cant tell if she’s a raging lesbian or not’ First of all props to you for having the balls to say that, second of all MDC is a cis-woman, and I am a Trans-Man! I’m honestly really happy someone asked this one because I had no clue how I was going to say it hah, kinda silly yea?” Marc could almost _hear_ Lila’s scream from here and he couldn’t wait for the rest.

“‘When did you guys meet Lila’ Um, We know her from school but I don't really see how she’s relevant here, Alibi_Apple if you’re in the stream with us right now could you explain why Lila is important?” Marc scanned the stream for any signs of the user until a message popped up “‘Well there are so many videos on the LadyBlog about how she’s MA’s bff and MDC’s Girlfriend’ well as I’ve already stated I don't trust the LadyBlog due to the straight _bullshit_ they post there, its like they couldn’t find and interesting stories so they decided to make some up. My poor opinion of them is also slightly biased due to the fact I _know_ the creator of the blog Alya Chesair and she is a - to say the least - pushy person and has no respect for personal boundaries, someone once burst into tears when she interrogated them for an hour trying to get personal information out of them that she fully intended to post on her blog. So yea dont really trust anything you see on that wanna-be celebs magazine.” Alya would likely be on a warpath to find out who they were now, but Marc was having too much fun to really care. After answering a few more boring questions Marc cheerfully signed off and closed the stream.

Marinette turned to him “Do you wanna go celebrate with neapolitan ice cream?”

“You fucking know I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alibi_Apple for sending me questions MA and MDC would respond to ;3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter :3
> 
> TW for non-consensual groping, its not in a sexy manor and only one line but it might be triggering to some

Nathaniel was totally not running for his life whatever could you mean. His day was fairly normal, he kissed Marc goodmorning after arriving at school and then put his stuff away just like every other day. But unlike every other day, one _very_ angry blogger was chasing him through the halls. Apparently someone told her that _he_ was MA and is now trying to kill him for openly flaming her blog, it seemed her reality check either didn’t work or hadn’t sunken in yet because all the Lila reports were still up and a livestream - that she was currently recording - titled ‘MA is in my school’, its not like she was wrong per say but she’s framed the wrong man.

Unfortunately she chased him into a wall, he was cornered with no way to escape so he begrudgingly faced the crazed blogger. “Heeeeeey Nath, why did you never tell me you were MA?” Her voice was that kind of sweet that could shank you like a candy cane, subconsciously he gripped the wall and pressed himself as flat up against it as he could.

“Because Alya, I’m _not_ MA. MA and MDC said on the stream that they were cousins and they knew you from school, I don't have any cousins that attend this school. Plus MA is a trans-man, while I am cis, you can ask anyone in our grade and they will tell you I’ve gone by Nathaniel my whole life.” The reporter seethed as he - at least in her mind - lied to get out of an interview.

“That's crap!” Before the artist could even react Alya’s hand was on his crotch, luckily the second she felt the - very obvious mind you - bulge in his pants she jerked back. She seemed to have forgotten she was still live, and therefore wasn't checking the comments to see all the _very_ angry comments from her viewers at the ballant sexual assault.

Luckily at that moment Marc jogged around the corner - Nathaniel owed whoever had pointed him this way his life - and quickly grabbed the reporters camera and Nathaniel’s hand, running as fast as his legs would take him until they reached the sanctuary of Mr. C’s class. They burst through the door and quickly hid behind Mr. C’s desk, ignoring his questioning.

Alya ran into the room, undoubtedly looking for them. Marinette - the saint - went up to her to ask what was wrong.

“Where are you hiding him?” The reporter was frazzled, her hair a mess and glasses askew as her eyes darted around the room like a maniac. Nathaniel just hoped she didn't get any ideas about tearing his art book to shreds like she did with Marinette’s designs, he liked his pictures of ~~Marc~~ heroes intact thank you very much.

Luckily Mr. Carracci stepped in quickly, taking Alya’s - still streaming - phone from Marc and turning to the blogger. “Miss Cesaire, may I remind you that recording someone - especially a minor - without consent is illegal in France? I would understand if you were a new student, but you have been attending this school for 2 years now and you should show some respect for your peers.”

Nathaniel grumbled under his breath, “I’m sorry Nathaniel what did you say?’ The art teacher leaned in.

“I said ‘while your in the lecturing mood can you lecture her about _not_ touching people's genitals without consent?’” At that the elder man’s mild annoyance at the blogger instantly snapped to righteous fury.

“YOU DID _WHAT_?!? THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS INEXCUSABLE YOUNG LADY, YOUR COMING WITH ME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! AND YOU WILL BE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL BY ThE END OF THE DAY IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!” 

The art club watched in shock as their sweet push-over of a teacher yelled at the daughter of the man who wrestles tigers and panthers for fun, before dragging her out of the class by her ear. The yelling had been heard throughout the school, the more sensible kids hiding away from the doors in fear of the kind man's rage, while the ~~idiots~~ braver students crowded the doors, some even recording as Mr. C dragged Alya into the Principal’s office and slammed the door behind him.

Marinette and Marc exchange glances behind the club's backs, _one down_.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap-up chapter to tit up the loose ends :)

The events that followed were such a blur that Nathaniel could barely remember them all. Alya got expelled for recording people without consent and the whole gropey-incident. With a little bit of pushing Adrien finally grew a pair and confessed to his father about all the unwanted touches he had received from Lila, leading to her being fired from the Gabriel brand due to her entitled attitude, refusal to listen to the cameraman, constant bullying of other models, and attempting to ruin a dress she didn’t want to wear.

When the school learned about her being fired they started looking closer into her as well, many people came forward about being bullied or harassed by Lila, they discovered the second phone in her locker when it rung as they called her mother, they learned her mother was only a secretary at the embassy, and most importantly they learned about the 30 students she bullied into committing suicide at her old schools.

Needless to say all the teachers, parents, students, and even her own mother were furious. She was expelled on the spot and her mother informed her of the new military school she would be attending. Hawkmoth didn’t even bother sending an akuma her way, it seems the guy has morals after all.

The second her lies were exposed the class rushed back to Marinette, begging for forgiveness. She merely glared at them harshly from where she stood behind Luka, Marc, and Nathaniel.

“Somethings I just cannot forgive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY DONE!!!
> 
> This fic as zapped my creativity for a good month or so, apologies to everyone who doesn't like how it ended but frankly you aint the one who woke up at 2 am to write this out of fear that people would hate me if I dropped it sooo :/
> 
> On a less passive aggressive note my writing might be slowed for a while because I'm - no surprise here - writing something new. I promised it to myself it will be done in a week at the least and I intend to keep that promise.
> 
> And if you are someone who is disappointed at how the story ended please note this plot-line was retrieved from my prompt book and all the prompts there can be interpreted in different ways, so go write it yourself if you want it done in another way
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing Thanksgiving!


End file.
